yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Nocturne
is a Rank S, Drain-attribute,'Merican Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Dr. Nocturne is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Re-Q-Perate. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch games: **''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. Biology Dr. Nocturne is a recolor of Dr. E. Raser, with the same appearance and beakers, but different colors. He has long, red, spiky hair, a skull with yellow pupils, a black ghost tail, and bare skeleton hands. He wears a black lab coat and a belt with a round buckle. The chemicals inside his three beakers are colored red, green, and purple, with a lime green aura surrounding them. Dr. Nocturne was originally a human from Springdale, named . During his childhood, his father became neglectful towards his family, until his mother decided to leave him. Around 50 years before the events of the series, he and his mother moved to Dukesville. Sometime before the events of Yo-kai Watch 3, they both passed away, with Dr. Nocturne becoming a Yo-kai afterwards. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3 During the request "A Cry for Help and a Family in Need!", originally added in the Japanese version's 3.0 Update, Hailey Anne and Usapyon end up searching for Dr. Maddiman's estranged family, eventually coming across the "Nocturne" family grave in Dukesville. When Dr. Nocturne spots them there, he assumes they're vandals and attacks them. After the battle, he is scolded by Molar Petite for just attacking them like that. Hailey Anne deduces that he must be Dr. Maddiman's son, and asks him if he would go back to Springdale with them, to reunite with his father. Despite agreeing to this, he ultimately doesn't show up, leaving behind a can of Doctor Rapper and a letter addressed to his father instead. At some point later, he arranges for Tie-red to inspirit Hailey Anne's father, causing the latter to go home for the first time in a while and be with his family. Dr. Nocturne can be fought and befriended in the Hazy Lane. Alternatively, Dr. Nocturne can be freed specifically from the Dream Roulette in St. Peanutsburg with Blue Coins, One-Star Coins and Five-Star Coins. He can also be freed with Super Blue Coins, Ultra Blue Coins, Special Coins, Kai Mystery Coins, Tempura Coins, Belly Buster Coins, Beaming Coins, and Legend Coins. Game data Movelist }}|50|unknown|Single enemy|}} }}|55|Drain|Single enemy|}} }}||unknown|Single enemy|HP gradually decreases due to some menacing medicine...}} }}||unknown|3 tiles|Tosses chemicals to make a toxic floor that hurts those who touch it.}} }}||unknown|All allies and enemies|All Yo-kai take great damage the moment they are inspirited.* }} *Triggers on on-hit Inspirit effects, but does not for Soultimate Inspirits. Etymology Dr. Kagemura is taken from , which is part of Nocturne Hospital's Japanese name, . Likewise, Dr. Nocturne is taken from Nocturne Hospital's name as well. Trivia * Dr. Nocturne's English "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 3 are: "Doc Noc", "Claude", "Francois", and "Field". * In the Japanese version, his "random" nicknames include: , , and . ** used to be one of them, but was strangely replaced in an Update. * His Soultimate's Japanese name "Gekidoku Yaburekabure" is a reference to Dr. Maddiman's Japanese name: Yaburekabure-inchō. * Dr. Nocturne’s name when he was alive was “Cliff” as told by Dr. Maddiman in “A Cry for Help and a Family in Need” In other languages de:Dr. Mondhof Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:'Merican Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Yo-kai That Love Tempura Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Skeleton Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Magnum